Let Me Try
by ASmolHam
Summary: *Based on a NateWantsToBattle video*- He sat down, ready to watch an episode of Steven Universe. It began, yet not like it normally did. He heard his song accomponied by static. What happened after that is quite the tale. Thrown into a familiar world he fights his way through. But not without some new friends of course. And that boys name, is Nathan Sharp a.k.a NateWantsToBattle.


**Hey guys! It's Hannah! Okay here's the shpeil. Earlier today(1/8/16[When I started writing this]) a video came out on NateWantsToBattle's channel. It was an animated version of his Steven Universe song Let Me Try(Which was freaking amazeballs OMFG!). I watched it and it inspired me to write a story. I replied to a comment saying "What would happen if Nate met the Crystal Gems". So I said "You'll find out in my next fanfic. This inspired me to write about such a topic.". People got pretty excited about it so I started working on this right away. I don't own Steven Universe and Nate is his own person.**

* * *

Somewhere in California was a young man with black hair, dark brown eyes, light tan-peach skin, black ear rings, and glasses. He was wearing a black denim jacket, a green shirt, blue jeans, and grey sneakers. His name is Nathan Sharp but online he is known as NateWantsToBattle. He was also one of many Steven Universe fans. He was happy as the release of a new animation was made him happy. He wrote a song called Let Me Try and it was animatedd extremely well. In the same style as the show as a matter of fact.

"Well, new day new episode." He said as he grabbed the remote and sat down. With the simple press of a button the TV sprang to life. The episode began, but something was different. What came from the TV was his song. Yet it was accompanied by static and the occasional flashing of an eye with an orange gem as the iris.

"Wh-what the hell?!" He exclaimmed. "Wait, this is how the animation started!" The TV shut off. A hand formed on the TV screen. Nate, too stunned to move, was grabbed by the hand. He snapped out of it and struggled to escape the hand's grasp, losing his glasses in the process. The hand was too strong and he was pulled into the TV. Before he knew it he was dropped on to the ground. Everyything was animated, including himself. He looked ahead and saw a gem monster. It was a pale yellow color, tall, had tentacles for legs, and had four arms. Its chest was a very dark, almost black, navy blue with multiple yellow spikes. It had one large eye that had one orange gem for an iris.

The monster felt his presence and turned around however Nate had already hidden behind the large stone hand.

 _/You and I we both know well I couldn't do this by myself./_

Nate turned his slightly and saw the monster tearing up debris from the ground. Nate was worried and puzzled. Should he follow the animation or try to escape.

 _/And everyday it's all the same you pick me up when down I fell/_

He looked down at the palm of his hand. Could he really do this? Then he clenched his fist.

 _/But I'm still standing through and through, I know exactly what to do/_

He stood up and jumped out from behind the large stone arm. The monster saw him and smirked.

 _/I'll give it everything I got although/_

"I'm not stronger than you!" He sang proudly, waving his arm out to the side.

 _/But I'll be your shield I can be your lion, I'll dry your eyes if I see you crying! Believe in me and I won't let you down!/_

Nate raced forward, jumping and dodging the monster's attacks.

 _/But now we've come so far, I know just who we are! And we shine/_

The spikes on the monster's body opened revealling flower-like cannons.

 _/brighter than any gem between us and the sun!/_

The moster fired beams from the cannons, but Nate stood his ground. The beams struck and caused and explosion of dust.

 _/Now it's just you and me like it was meant to be/_

The dust cleared. Nate just smirked and looked up, filled with determination and pride. He was now wearing a red t-shirt with a star on it, purple jeans, and purple sneakers. His jacket was still the same.

 _/And I'll protect you/_

In his right hand was an olive green microphone with a yellow star at the end of the handle.

 _/I'll defend you if you let me try!/_

He spun the mic in his hand, threw it into the air, and caught it. The monster gave a disgruntled look.

 _/Stay with me fight with me victory's abound! Now we/_

The monster raised up its arms with clenched fist and punded the ground with the lower fists.

 _/got this you can't stop us/_

"And I won't let you down!" He sang proudly once again. The star glowed blue before shooting a blue beam of its own at the monster.

 _/I know you never asked to be made!/_

The beam hit the monster square in the stomach, thus making it explode. Dust was everywhere but when it cleared all that was left was an orange gem. Nate stood before it.

 _/But know we've come so far I know just who we are/_

Nate kneeled down and picked it up.

 _/and we shine brighter than any gem between us and the sun./_

Nate sat on the cliff edge with the gem floating in a bubble just above his hand. The sun sitting on the ocean. He could only wonder how this could have happened.

"Hell, how am I even doing this?" He wondered, looking at the orb. "I survived that blast from that thing and somehow summoned this mic." He held it in his left hand. "I need answers. And I think I know where to get them." He stood up. "I need to find the Crystal Gems."

* * *

 **First chapter all done! I hope you all enjoyed and be sure to watch the video. I should also note that I don't own the lyrics to Let Me Try. See you next time! I really have to tell you that video was just amazing! The lip sync was off at times but other than that it was fantastic!**


End file.
